Puqin
by LycoX
Summary: A Morphed Zack decides to make a video that stresses the importance of a mother in one's life.


**Puqin**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Was basically inspired by PR Social Media AU's on Tumblr and even a fic or two I came across on A03 involving the Rangers doing Videos.**

* * *

Zack was nervous as he set up the tripod and the camera for his idea while in Morph. Nervous as he had no idea how this would play out once he had it uploaded to Youtube. Now he wasn't really concerned about Wall Guy and Jason's reactions (well, maybe a little bit) however or that his voice would be recognized. Which wouldn't really be too much of a concern thanks to the fact that while in Morph, their voices were somewhat distorted. Zack just hoped that at the end of the day after folks had seen his video, that things would seem a little brighter in some way for the moms out there who deserved some love and respect. Taking a deep breath, he stepped away from his set up and began to practice a mix of Eltarian Martial Arts warm up moves taught to him and the others by Alpha 5 and some Eagle Claw moves he vaguely remembers his mom teaching him once upon a time. Allowing for the camera's recording function to begin its recording of him doing that thanks to a time delay he'd gotten Billy to set up for him while being vague about his reasons for needing it done. Zack turned his attention to the camera seconds later with a slight nod towards it.

"Nin hao, or hello for those who don't know Mandarin. Which… If that's not a clue that I'm a Human instead of an Alien, I don't know what to tell ya!" Joked the Black Ranger as he took a few steps up to the camera.

He then made a show of looking around with a sigh. "Anyway… I'm not here to talk about that or help you learn some Mandarin. Maybe in another video if anyone wants. No, what I'm here to talk to you guys about is the most important figure in our lives. Our mothers."

A chuckle came from him. "Now, you probably weren't expectin' that at all but yeah, our mothers. Your mother, your friend's mother, her mother, my mother. The woman who gave birth to you, raised you, who supports and loves you all through out life if she's that kinda mom. Even if they do get a little exasperated or disappointed with some of your choices. 'But Mastodon, what about the dad!? Doesn't he get any props!?' Well, sure, if he's in your life and didn't run out on you when the goin' got tough where your mom is concerned. So if he's in your life, cherish that shit. But if he's not, fuck 'em and give all that extra cherishin' to your mom instead. Cause more then likely, she deserves it anyway." His voice wavered some here and tears were even coming down his face behind the helmet.

Clearing his throat, he looked towards the camera once again after another look around the area. "So… Yeah, love and cherish your mother, guys. For as long as you can. Cause you never know when life might take her from you… Hui tou jian! And remember… Jinwo, yinwo, buru zijia de gouwo." Zack said with a nod and then shut off the camera.

Taking a deep shuddery breath as the face piece of his helmet receded, he wiped away the tears from his face. "Love you, mom." He whispered with a soft smile.

Idly wondering what she'd think of this despite the fact she wouldn't even know it was him who made the video! Several hours later thanks to Billy allowing him the use of his laptop and a new Youtube account being created known as 'Earth's Mastodon', his video was uploaded with the title of 'Puqin'. Billy was somewhat doubtful of the whole idea but also curious to see how the whole thing would turn out in the long run. And when the video was ready for viewing, Zack would forward the link to the others with a few responses coming back a short time later via text messaging.

 _Jason: Dude, Z is not gonna be happy. But its wotrh that cause this? This an amazing video. Sent at 7:25 PM_

 _Kimberly: Great, thanx for makin' me cry! Sent at 7:28 PM_

 _Crazy Girl: Strong message with some risk attached to it. I'll be by your place in 30 to give your mom a hug caues she deserves it. Sent at 7:31 PM_

Zack smiled at the responses and had a pretty good feeling it wouldn't be just Crazy Girl who be coming by to give his mom a hug. Even Billy despite his thing with touch as he and the others loved his mom just as she loved them. "I tihnk I might do something like this." Murmured Billy quietly but Zack could still hear him anyway.

"Yeah? About rocks and shit?"

"About my dad. But that too probably." Replied the Blue Ranger and making Zack grin at that.

In a short span of time, the internet would quickly go nuts over his video. Essentially turning it into a viral sensation over night and getting various comments like this:

 _TrollOfTheSouth: Who knew dis guy's such a momma's boy? Definitely takes away from da coolness factor._

 _Fluffy Julia: This made me tear up, Mastodon! Absolutely beautiful and spoken from the heart! Luved the Mandarin too!_

 _The Cheerleader Sensation Of Angel Grove Known As Amanda: Mmm… I'd LOVE to learn some Mandarin from you…_

 _ZORDON OF ELTAR: Though I am concerned that this could lead to complications for your personal life, you spoke directly from the heart. A most admirable sight, young Mastodon._

 _Krispy Kreme: For such beautiful and inspiring words, we've chosen to award you a 200 dollar Krispy Gift Card to be used at specially selected locations for anything your mother may desire at them. Please provide information on how to receive this card. Or visit our rebuilt location in Angel Grove to receive it._

The world's various News Media outlets also had quite a bit to say about the video and were even curious to see if the others the Mastodon works with would do videos as well. Mrs. Taylor at one point would even smile lovingly at him before he left to join his friends after seeing the video with one particular thought going through her mind. _Though your voice may be distorted by that helmet, a parent knows their child's voice no matter what. I am so proud of you, my son. And I feel I no longer need to worry about your future when I am no longer here in this world. Not with what Life has chosen for you, and the friends who are your fellow Warriors that it has brought to you._ Thought the proud mother to herself before she drifted off to another peaceful sleep courtesy of the medications her son had brought to her with a smile on her lips.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! The last bit of Mandarin used translates as 'East to West, home is best.' Thought it was fitting for this. Hui tou jian translates to 'See you later!'**


End file.
